hungergamesthroughtheagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gloss
Gloss ~District One~ "They seem polite but cool and I spend the whole time thinking about how I killed both the tributes from their district, Glimmer and Marvel, last year, and they probably knew them and might have been their mentors." -Katniss about Cashmere and Gloss History Gloss won and unknown Games and he was reaped to play in the 75th Hunger Games. He was the District 1 male and his sister, Cashmere, was the District 1 female. He showed up for training, for the 75th Hunger Games and he invited Katniss over to make hammocks with him and his sister. During the interviews, Gloss thanked the citizens of Panem for showing kindness to him and his sister. Then after he joined hands with the other tributes to show their strength. After the Games had started, he tried to get to the Cornucopia but Katniss shot an arrow at him. He jumped in the water but the arrow hit his calf because he wasn't very swift. After the bloodbath, the career pack (with only included Districts 1 and 2) headed into the jungle to hunt for the other tributes. On day two, Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria, and Brutus, found Finnick, Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, Beetee, and Wiress back at the Cornucopia. While Finnick, Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, and Beetee are all distracted, Gloss sneaks up and slit's Wiress' throat. Then Katniss realizes that Wiress is not singing anymore so she turns around and shoots an arrow into Gloss' head. Seconds after, Johanna throws an axe into Cashmere's chest. |} Personality Gloss was very suave and likeable. He seemed like that guy who everybody wanted to be friends with. Katniss described him as "cool". But he is not to be underestimated. He can kill just as well as he can smile. Appearance Gloss had short brown hair and very light blue eyes. He had dark lips that shined whenever he killed. He was fairly tall and skinny and rather muscular too. Victims Gloss was at the bloodbath and may have killed many tributes. Gloss, being the victor of the 66th Hunger Games, most likely killed many other tributes in those Games as well as some in the 75th Hunger Games. *Male Morphling (possibly) *Cecelia (possibly) *Woof (possibly) *District 9 Male (possibly) *District 9 Female (possibly) *District 10 Male (possibly) *Seeder (possibly) *Wiress Relationships =Cashmere= Cashmere was his sister, who won the 67th Hunger Games. It is unknown if she is younger or older than him or they may even be twins. It is also unknown if they have any other siblings or if it is just them. Cashmere does seem to have a little control over Gloss, though. =Enobaria and Brutus= It is unknown how close Gloss was with these two. Being a victor, he may have been good friends with them, as most victors make friends that are also victors. He also was in the career pack with them and they may have gotten to know each other there as well. Trivia *Him and Cashmere are the only characters mentioned to be sibling victors *He most likely mentored Marvel and Glimmer Category:Tribute Category:Mentor Category:Career Category:Victor Category:District 1 Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:66th Hunger Games Category:75th Hunger Games